Challenge: Roxas
by blu blade
Summary: Well, he couldn't very well call him 'Roxy.' Roxas didn't like it. And what Roxas didn't like, Roxas didn't keep. And as Zeus as his witness, he was NOT going to end up discarded and used like that tool Riku. Good thing Axel loved challenges. One-shot.


**Surprise! So a while ago, people asked to explain why in some of fics, I don't use the 'Roxy' nickname and use the one I made up instead. I said I'd explain it someday. And now you have a smut-tacular one-shot on your hands. I'm sure you're not too disappointed lol. **

**This is dedicated to my roommate, because she had to endure my creepy giggling the whole time I wrote this. Frankly, this is kinda a one-shot for myself haha. **

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Challenge: Roxas<p>

Rated: M

* * *

><p>There was a reason Axel never called him 'Roxy'.<p>

A good reason. A solid reason. A damn _masculine_ reason.

Roxas didn't like it. And what Roxas didn't like, Roxas didn't keep.

As Zeus as his witness, he was _not_ going to end up discarded and used, just like Roxas' ex boyfriend, Riku Koi. Granted, Riku Koi was an ass who couldn't decide between Roxas or Sora (Rox's older brother). But the result was the same regardless of the miniscule details. And one constant remained; a constant found throughout all of Roxas' relationships: they called him 'Roxy'.

No, that was _not_ going to be him. Hell to the no.

That was the reason Axel was doing this. Not to annoy his boyfriend, because everyone knew that was almost as dangerous as calling him 'Roxy'. But to avoid destroying the only good thing about his dysfunctional, borderline poverty-stricken life…

"_Ass_. Not pronounced 'a-s-s', like, 'damn, he has a hot ass'. But pronounced in the way we say 'as'." Axel explained, plopping down ungracefully next to his boyfriend, Roxas Masume, at the east campus dining hall located in Twilight Destiny University. The blonde, engaged in Axel's advanced physics homework, didn't even glance up at him.

Why wasn't he surprised…

Just to be annoying, he sighed obnoxiously to get his attention. _Damn it_…who would ignore _him_? The sexiest red head to ever walk the damn earth?

The answer: the one person who never seemed to notice his extreme h-a-w-t-n-e-s-s.

Roxas huffed and glared up at him. "What? I'm kind of busy doing _your_ homework, you know."

"Yes, yes, and I appreciate that." Axel replied sweetly as he waved the previous comment off, eager to get back to the subject at hand. This was no time for idle chatter! "What do you think about 'ass'?"

Roxas stared at him for a long moment, before shaking his head. "Did you just say _ass_?"

"What about asses?" Sora asked nosily, perching right in front of Axel on the table. Riku, the kid's old best friend and new boyfriend, snorted as he sat in the empty seat right next to Axel. The redhead, only slightly possessive (which Roxas would say was up for debate), sent the two newcomers grimaces.

Ugh. He did _not_ want to share Roxas' very precious attention. It was a hard reward, damn it! Now that he had it, he didn't want to give it up.

"What happened to privacy?" He grumbled, hoping Sora and Riku would get the hint.

But why would he expect intelligence out of those two?

"I thought about it, and I decided that I really like the ass I have, you know?" Sora babbled as he peeled his banana, smiling at anyone who was paying attention. "It's a pretty good ass, if you ask me."

Axel frowned grumpily. Why were they still here? "No one asked."

"I know from firsthand experience that you have a nice ass." Riku chimed in for no apparent reason, ignoring Axel's comment and smoothly opening his Snapple. "On the outside and on the inside."

Roxas slammed his books on the table, finally giving its inhabitants his full attention. "That goes on the list of Things I Don't Want to Know." He announced, but a hint of a smile was ghosting on his lips.

Oh sure. He paid attention to Riku.

Almost as if he read his mind, Roxas laid his big, gorgeous blue eyes on his boyfriend. His smile faded completely, and now a scowl appeared to be making its way onto his face.

Great. Just…great.

"And no, Axel, I would not like to be called 'Ass'." Roxas snapped, causing Riku to spit out his juice. Sora and Riku glanced at each other for a bewildered moment…before bursting out in laughter. And something about the sound of their merriment pissed Axel off.

Now, mind you, many things pissed Axel off. Guys who wore sweater vests and singing mermaids were pretty high on the list…but mostly it was cocky silver-haired ex-boyfriends who dated their old lovers' brothers and pranced around as if life was just peachy keen. Anything associated with these things deserved to be burned.

Burned in a fire started by his very own spindly hands. Cue dramatic villainy music.

But seeing as how doing that was frowned upon in most societies, he would have to refrain.

"Whatever. I'm going to class." Axel grumbled, pouting slightly. Okay, fine, now he was acting like a 5 year old. But it wasn't like he was allowed to burn anything…or anyone. What was he supposed to do?

Secretly, after his comment, he was hoping for a more dramatic response from the love of his life. A gasp, begging, even bribery for him to stay, maybe. But all he got in return was,

"Don't you want your assignment?" in a tone colored with amusement and sarcasm.

Axel rigidly grabbed his work (well, technically Roxas' work) and stuffed it in his backpack, avoiding Roxas' mocking glance as he slid his chair in. "See you later…_Ass_."

* * *

><p>By the time his physics class ended, Axel had decided that 'Ass' was an awful nickname, unless associated with some sexy, dark memory. Sure, he had plenty of those to choose from…but it just wasn't in his nature to bring up those lovely images in front of other people. Aroused, moaning Roxas was a version of his boyfriend that he wanted to keep to himself.<p>

Then again, Axel reasoned as he unlocked the door to his dorm room, maybe it was sexier to have a nickname where everyone would wonder about its origin. But just as he was nodding to himself, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and he realized that the object of his affection was staring him in the face.

"R-Roxas…" He stammered, trying to play off the fact that he had just scared him shitless. "I didn't know you were stopping by. How the hell did you get in?"

Roxas shrugged, taking Axel's hand and pulling him inside the room. "Picked the lock. Now…can we please discuss this nickname thing? You seemed kind of pissed about it at lunch."

Axel pursed his lips. What was more manly…admitting he was a growing more and more distraught at finding a nickname or just blowing it off?

"And stop trying to be all 'manly.' We've been dating for a year. I know when you're being honest, and when you're trying to be the 'masculine ideal'." Roxas snorted, crawling on top of his bed and stretching his arms over his head.

Axel groaned and flopped on the bed next to him. "I don't know what to call you."

"Well…" Roxas began, struggling to stay serious, "how about Roxas?"

"No!" Axel whined, hitting him on the head with a pillow. "You gotta be kidding me. I'm your man; I need to be able to call you something that no one else does."

"Why?" Roxas sighed in frustration, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Axel's body. Axel practically melted. Zeus…he loved the way Roxas' body felt. It was like silk running on silk. It felt so damn good!

He made it so hard to focus on the important things! Like finding a pet name.

"Because…I can't call you Roxy. So I need something else to prove to the world that you actually…that you actually chose me." He admitted thickly, swallowing back his old insecurities. He and Roxas didn't have the…eh, _best_ or, err…the most _romantic_ courtship.

Truth be told, Axel actually kinda sorta "stole" Roxas from his best friend Demyx, who had set his sights on Roxas just one month before Axel officially met his now-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Then<em>

* * *

><p>"He's stubbornly sexy!" Demyx had insisted to him, after Axel dismissed him as "a prissy little bitch" as they watched the younger college freshman snap at a pink haired senior who was bothering him. Axel, at the time, was perfectly content to let Demyx tap that ass—under no circumstances was Roxas his type. He liked down-to-earth, gentle men, who were submissive in bed and didn't give too much lip. It may be wrong, but it was how he operated.<p>

The first time he met Roxas, it was at Demyx's birthday party, a massive affair that was squeezed into their small apartment. Surrounded by beer bottles and used condoms, Axel and Roxas exchanged disinterested but polite introductions as per Demyx's drunken demand.

The second time he met Roxas, it was at a poorly-attended debate that Demyx had dragged them too, insisting that they needed to be more "cultured" college students. This time, he and Roxas bonded over their mutual boredom, since neither of them were interested in a debate about heterosexual relationships.

The third time he met Roxas, the blonde was fucking Demyx, a fact that Axel had not factored in when he decided to surprise his roommate by skipping class. Axel had apologized and run out the door, hiding in the kitchen until they were finished. Five minutes later, Roxas left, but not before sliding his phone number to Axel, who was still completely mortified.

Night after night, however, Axel couldn't help but agonize over the images of Roxas' naked body, glistening with sweat and tanned from the sun. What would it feel like to have those legs wrapped around _him_? Have those thighs around his own hips? Those lips on…well, _everything_?

By this point, Axel couldn't deny it anymore: he was interested in Roxas, despite the blonde being the exact opposite of everything he thought he wanted in a partner. There was just the pesky problem of Demyx.

But he dismissed it, figuring that maybe he ought to make _sure_ Roxas was the kind of guy he wanted. So he called Roxas and they set up a date, and one date turned to three, and three turned to ten, and ten turned to them having sex and sneaking around behind Demyx's back like a couple of high schoolers.

Even though Demyx and Roxas were never official, they had still been seeing each other, and Axel didn't want Dem to know that he had fallen for the same guy he called a "prissy little bitch" just a month earlier.

But of course, Roxas being Roxas ended up telling Demyx, causing a lot of drama, blah, blah, blah, eventually ending with Demyx dating Zexion and Roxas demanding that Axel belong to him officially.

* * *

><p>So no. Long story short, their love wasn't the stuff found in teen romance novels.<p>

Plus, a little part of him would always wonder just how much Roxas had liked Demyx before Axel came and bombarded him with all his hawtness.

_And_ everything had happened so fast that Axel had never had a chance to give Roxas a cutesy nickname! It was all kinds of messed up!

"Okay, how about this," Roxas began, bringing Axel back to the present and back to the cute blonde who was smirking up at him dangerously. "Let's make love and see what nicknames we can come up with in our passion. Let's see what names we scream out in orgasm."

Axel blinked down at Roxas before breaking out in a mutual smirk. And this was why the blonde belonged to _him_. That sassy, calculating little brain of his could only be matched with Axel's. "Zeus, you are so sexy."

"I know." Roxas replied simply, lust smoldering from his blue irises. "Deal?"

Axel nodded gamely. "Let's do this!"

Rox: As a small pink tongue licked a trail down Axel's abs and to the very tip of his arousal, a hoarse voice called out a weak "oh…_Rox_."

Roxas shook his head almost immediately. "Everybody calls me Rox," he explained before taking Axel's entire length in his mouth. The redhead moaned loudly and tried not to be the one who came first.

Rox-my-ass: There wasn't really an explanation for this one. Axel was just trying it out while the blonde sent butterfly kisses to his neck. Roxas stopped moving to glance up at him quizzically.

"What…was _that_?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at him as the phrase registered in his mind. Axel just laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Nothing…"

Anyway, _Axel_ was the one rocked the other's ass, so it wasn't really an accurate word choice.

Roxanne: "Oh…ah, _Roxanne_!" Axel moaned loudly as he slid inside of Roxas. Roxas groaned, not having enough energy to retort back.

"I-If I wasn't in so much fucking pain right now, I would punch you. Or something." He bit out quietly, burying his head in Axel's red pillow to hide his grimace. Axel softened and gave him gentle kisses while moving his hands down to sensually caress the other's arousal.

Roxas moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Stop that…I'm trying to be mad at you."

Axel laughed, affectionately nibbling on his ear. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"_Who_ do you love? Oh, you mean me? Or Roxanne?" Roxas snapped, and Axel knew right then and there that the blonde was ready for him to move. Rather than responding, he thrust hard into him, causing Roxas to gasp in pleasure.

Still…clearly the name Roxanne arose in Roxas some insecurity, so he let the name drop. He was too distracted to focus on it anyway.

"You're so hard…" Axel marveled, pausing in his thrusting to ghost a finger over Roxas' arousal. "Rock hard."

"S-Shut up!" Roxas snapped out of embarrassment, his face growing a shade deeper. "Just move already!"

"I'm sure it wasn't this hard with Demyx, now was it?" Axel purred in his ear, pulling away from Roxas ever so slightly and causing the blonde to groan from the loss of heat.

Roxas turned his head to look at him, his face a mixture between dreamy and irritated. "You really want to talk about _Demyx_? In the middle of sex?"

Axel opened his mouth to reply, before Roxas interrupted him by reiterating in exasperation, "…the middle of _sex_!" one more time.

He burst out laughing. This was exactly why he loved this kid. Roxas gave him a rueful smile before cupping on the other's balls, making Axel's laugh choke into a low moan.

"Come on. Move already. Make both of our dreams come true." Roxas begged playfully, trying to keep himself from writhing. "You know you want to."

Axel shook his head, silently squeezing Roxas' hardness instead. The blonde cried out, dropping his head onto the pillow once more. Axel leaned in and quietly noted, "You never answered the question."

Roxas groaned in slight annoyance, his voice muffled from his place in the pillow. He lifted his head to make eye contact with the red head. "Axel…don't make me say it. It's too embarrassing."

Axel merely squeezed once more, hard enough to make Roxas whimper wantonly, but not enough to give him deep, releasing pleasure. "I can do this all night, baby."

"Fine!" Roxas gave in, sitting up and turning so that they were face to face. "Axel…I don't think you realize just how sexy you are. I get so…so goddamn _aroused_ just thinking about you. Demyx was just the guy I used in place of you until you realized that you wanted me. It was stupid, and I know it was wrong to hurt Dem like that, but I was trying to get your attention. It's you who I fantasized about as I pounded into Demyx. You I spent night after night , tossing and turning, dreaming of."

Axel gaped, letting go of Roxas completely, to the other's dismay. "Really?"

Roxas looked away, feeling humiliated. "Yes, okay? Don't tell anybody."

Axel's face softened as he placed his hand underneath Roxas' chin, bringing up his head so that he would look at him. "I love you, Roxas Masume."

Now it was Roxas' turn to soften as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "I love you, too. Now…um, can we go back to…you know…what we were doing?"

Axel, with a wicked smirk that sent a chill down Roxas' spine, flipped him over and slid into him so smoothly, one would think he'd practiced the move a thousand times.

Roxas moaned lowly, shaking in pleasure as Axel pounded deeply into him at a speed the two of them didn't know was even possible. Neither of them could even form a sentence for a while. Finally, Axel found his voice.

"Roxas…" He purred huskily in his ear, causing the other to redden. "You…you can come if you want."

Roxas twisted slightly to glare at him, but the expression was lost as Axel thrust into his prostate. "No… ahhhhh…ah… I-I…"

Axel ran a hand down Roxas' body and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. It was practically weeping. He smirked a bit, feeling a wave of triumph wash over him with the knowledge that he could make him feel that good. "You're…about to burst. So…so hard."

"Sh-Shut up!" Roxas grimaced, biting his lip as he tried to hold himself back. He smoothly shifted their positions with a skill honed by years of practice in bed—something that both annoyed (he _hated_ the idea of Roxas sleeping with other men) and awed Axel.

Now Roxas was underneath him, practically writhing as he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. It was like they were hugging and fucking at the same time and frankly, it was _wonderful_. Neither Roxas nor Axel were big huggers, but something about hugging each other during sex made them happy.

"Ah, I shouldn't…_yes, there Axel_…h-have moved…it feels…it feels…_ahh_, more intense." Roxas managed to gripe between moans, squeezing Axel even tighter. He felt like was about to burst at any second and he liked having something real to hold on to so he didn't lose his mind.

"Good." Was all Axel was able to get out because he could hardly stop his eyes from rolling in the back of his head every five seconds, let alone try to have a freaking conversation. He vaguely remembered there being a point to this—to them having sex—but for the love of god, _who_ could focus on anything while being inside Roxas?

With little warning except for Axel's deep groan and Roxas' high-pitched cry (which Axel liked to think of as orgasm singing, much to Roxas' chagrin), both came at the same time, clutching each other tighter instinctively as they rode their orgasms out.

When the trembling and dying stopped, Axel gently slid out of Roxas and lay down thoughtfully next to him. He could've sworn there was a reason for this rare daytime sex—not because they didn't have spontaneous sex, but because both usually alternated between studying, sleeping or going to class.

Roxas was watching him with that endearing look of pure adoration that he only got after sex. It made Axel's heart skip happily. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked curiously, sliding just a little bit closer to Axel because even though he wanted to cuddle, he didn't want to come across as needy. Luckily, the redhead always seemed to know what he wanted just by that little movement. Like always, Axel just smiled and pulled him against his chest.

"I'm thinking that there was a reason we had sex besides just having sex. But I can't remember what it was." Axel admitted sheepishly, grinning when Roxas rolled his eyes at him and batted him playfully. "Hey!"

"My nickname, remember?" Roxas huffed, pretending to be irritated. "I didn't do this for nothing, you know."

Oh yeah! How could he forget? Axel's brow furrowed as he remembered their plan…he was supposed to have screamed out a nickname in orgasm. He smiled ruefully. Yeah right; did he really think he'd be able to be so clear-headed with Roxas all over him? Please.

When Axel didn't offer any more conversation, Roxas just shrugged and closed his eyes. Sex always made him sleepy afterwards, and besides, he'd spent all morning doing his boyfriend's homework. He deserved a little nap.

"Roxas! I got it!" Axel suddenly shouted, jumping up and startling Roxas half to death. The blonde growled as his head banged against the mattress from Axel's sudden movement.

"What, jeez? What is it?" He sighed irritably, feeling grumpy despite having his afterglow five minutes ago. He hated being roused from sleep, no matter how shallow the sleep or how short. "_What_ possessed you to interrupt my dozing?"

Axel wasn't even fazed. He was too inspired to be put off. Turning to Roxas with a blindingly prideful grin, an expression the blonde had never seen before, he proclaimed loudly, "I shall now call you 'Rocky!'"

Roxas pursed his lips and considered. Well, it wasn't the most innocuous nickname—he wasn't stupid, he knew where Axel had gotten the 'rock' from given their previous activities—but…it had a nice ring to it. Besides, Axel was so proud of it and he just looked so impressed with himself that Roxas couldn't bring himself to dislike it.

He shrugged. "Okay. I like it. You can call me Rocky, then."

Axel giggled like they were trading secrets or something. "And only I can call you that, right?"

He nodded. He thought about messing with him and saying something like, 'Maybe I'll let Riku call me that, too' but he thought better of it. Why ruin the redhead's good mood? It wasn't like the guy was happy that often thanks to his shitty family and unfortunate circumstances.

Besides…he loved Axel. He would never let the redhead know, but he would do just about anything for him.

Axel couldn't stop the giggling, even after he had hugged Roxas to himself in an attempt to stop. He was just so damn _happy_. This nickname was more than just a label…it was a fresh start. It legitimized them somehow; it distinguished them as a couple. Now they had something that was just _theirs_.

He would never let the blonde know, but he would do just about anything for him

That was the real reason why Axel never called him 'Roxy.' He knew Roxas didn't like it, and sure, what Roxas didn't like, Roxas didn't keep. But really, he knew that Roxas just wanted to move on. And Axel could dig it.

"Hey, Rocky," Axel began, testing the name out and deciding he still really liked it. Roxas, who was half-asleep again, stirred slightly, but didn't move from Axel's warm body.

"Hmm?"

"You know that homework assignment you did for me before class?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You got a problem wrong." He whispered in Roxas' ear, bursting in laughter when the blonde immediately woke up and glared at him in mild infuriation that he knew was internalized.

"Which one?" He demanded indignantly, starting to get up to go to Axel's backpack, but giving up when Axel wouldn't let him so much as shift. "Fine, I'll stay here, but which problem was it?"

"The question," Axel began in mock seriousness, hiding his smile from Roxas' eager expression, "was…"

Roxas looked like he was just about ready to explode from his impatience. "Yeah?"

"What is the circumference of the heart of Rocky? You wrote down the wrong answer." He informed him, smirking when he saw Roxas' cute little face furrow, trying to remember the question. But just as quickly, the wheels turned in his head.

He rolled his eyes at his super lame, super cheesy boyfriend. "That's not even physics, you dumb shit. That's algebra. Maybe you ought to do your own homework so you can actually _learn_ something…"

"Not the point!" Axel interjected, shaking his head. He tapped Roxas' forehead with his index finger. "You're the smartest kid I know. What's the answer?"

Roxas mulled it over, beginning to actually calculate, but soon stopped when he saw Axel's soft expression. Why had he never noticed it before? This soft, comfortable ease that the redhead never had around anyone else. Axel was usually so guarded and defensive…being this defenseless made him look…

Beautiful.

Quietly, he answered, "Trick question."

Axel frowned. "Huh? Why?"

"Because," Roxas confessed gently, intertwining his fingers with his, "I couldn't know. My heart doesn't belong to me. It belongs to you."

Axel grinned goofily at him, effectively ruining the moment. Roxas snatched his hand away with a small shake of his head, murmuring, "That grin is so far from romantic."

Axel snorted but grabbed Roxas' hand back, forcefully connecting their fingers. "That was the right answer, Rocky! You win!"

"Win what?" Roxas asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow. "Surely not a month of your cooking; last time you lost a bet and had to cook for me, I nearly starved from the lack of edible food."

"Not that." Axel pressed, still grinning. When Roxas looked at him expectantly, already opening his mouth to guess again, he placed their intertwined hands over his heart. That shut Roxas up.

"You win my heart in return." Axel murmured, kissing Roxas' hand. "Free to do whatever you want with it. Smash it, burn it, obliterate it—"

Roxas looked offended. "I would never break your heart."

Axel just smiled at him, settling back down into their sweet embrace. "Good. I'll never break yours either."

* * *

><p>The next day, at lunch, Axel figured it was as good a time as ever to test out the new nickname in public. It would be interesting to see who would like it and try to steal it.<p>

That was a lie. He was more excited to see Roxas bitch at anyone trying to use the new name. Rox said that only _he_ could use it. He'd better not have been lying.

"So…" Axel began slowly to get the attention of his boyfriend as well Sora and Riku. When he had it (because who could ignore him?), he smirked and purred, "How are you…Rocky?"

Roxas, who was working on Axel's English paper, didn't even look up. All Axel got was a distracted, "Hmm?"

The redhead bristled. Fine. Whatever. He had at least managed to get Sora and Riku's attention. Sora blinked his wide blue eyes at him curiously. "What did you call him?"

"Rocky." Axel repeated innocently, rolling the R in Roxas' nickname as he said it. "Problem?"

Sora looked from him to Roxas—who was still not paying attention—and frowned. "Rocky? As in Balboa?"

Axel paused, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, then fell silent. No. _Jeez_, what was with this Sora kid? Did he have to spoil everything? "Uh, no, not like Rocky Balboa…like—"

"Roxas 'Rocky' Balboa. Hmm…I like it." Riku mulled, pretending not to notice Axel's glare from repeating the nickname. "Hey, Rocky?"

"What, goddamn it? I'm trying to write this stupid essay on Pompeii!" Roxas grumbled in annoyance, squinting up at Riku. "Jeez."

Riku shrugged and hid a grin. He was such a dick sometimes and he knew it. "Oh, nevermind then. It's nothing."

Now the tall redhead looked murderous. "_What_ did you call him?"

"Oh…just Rocky. I thought it sounded cute when you said it, so…you know." Riku explained innocently, tugging on Sora's hair and earning an indignant shove. "This one here has lost his cuteness."

"Riku!"

Oh, so that meant that Riku was allowed to prey on Roxas' everlasting supply of adorableness? Hell to the no. Axel narrowed his eyes at Riku, then glared accusingly at Roxas when the blonde finally—_finally!—_looked up at him.

Roxas stared at him blankly. "What's the matter? Oh, and I finished your essay. You're welcome."

When Axel didn't say anything, practically seething, realization dawned on Roxas' perfect face. Looking apologetic, he gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Axel still didn't say anything. He didn't trust his words.

Roxas sighed, also silent. He _hated_ when Axel gave him the silent treatment. On most people it was an immature reaction, but since one could hardly get Axel to _stop_ talking, when he fell silent on his own, it meant he was pissed.

"Fine!" He groaned, then, turning to Riku, he grumbled, "You're not allowed to call me Rocky."

"Why not?" Sora asked unhelpfully. Roxas shifted uncomfortably, giving them all a pained smile.

"Because," He gritted out, shaking his head. "I…belong…ugh…to Axel."

Axel broke out in a wide smirk. Heh…Roxas _despised_ being considered property, especially in public. Ah well, at least that dick Riku would now to back off.

"Fair enough." Riku said simply, as if he hadn't just been making trouble. He gave all his attention to Sora's neck. Axel rolled his eyes. What an ass.

But, despite that, he stood up and stretched happily. Things were looking up!

"Hey."

He blinked down at Roxas, who was grimacing up at him. "Yes?"

"Just because I do your homework and let you call me Rocky, doesn't mean I belong to you." He pointed out uncertainly, looking doubtful about his own words. "Right?"

Axel reached down and took the homework from Roxas' hands. After safely stuffing it in his backpack, he ruffled Roxas' hair affectionately. "Don't worry." He reassured him, smirking slightly. "I already own your heart; that's all I need."

Roxas' responding beam was simply gorgeous.

There was a reason Axel never called him 'Roxy'.

A good reason. A solid reason. A damn _masculine_ reason.

Axel was more special than the rest of them; he got to call him 'Rocky.'

And that was fine with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...I really enjoyed writing this. Maybe I'll make a prequel that goes into how they got together. Or even a sidestory about Sora and Riku. Maybe one day! Anywho! Reviews make me happier than a lost fish reuinted with his father! :D If not, then...see you next time!<strong>


End file.
